


Falling Fast

by MedieavalBeabe



Series: Cliched Titles For Your Relationship With Peter Maximoff [2]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: 1970s, AU, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, Ice Powers, Love Confessions, Mutant Reader, Peter Has No Respect For Personal Space, Romance, but that's ok, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 09:53:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16134827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MedieavalBeabe/pseuds/MedieavalBeabe
Summary: How soon is too soon to tell someone you love them? Or with you and Peter, is soon ever too soon?





	Falling Fast

**Author's Note:**

> (Ok, so this is a sequel to Opposites Attract, given how popular that one seems to be with readers. I might do more one shots for this fic later, we’ll see if this one turns out as well received as the first. By the way, if anyone hasn’t read Opposites Attract yet, you should probably do so before reading this one)

If you’re perfectly honest with yourself, you were a little bit uncertain when Peter Maximoff asked you to be his girlfriend. After all, the whole thing happened really quickly – one minute you were barely even what you could consider to be friends and then suddenly he was kissing you and your heart was stuttering more times than a stalled engine. The two of you hardly knew each other – all you really knew back then about Peter Maximoff was that he was a bit of a reckless troublemaker, the complete opposite of you, had a mother and two younger sisters – all of whom absolutely adored you, by the way – and that he was prone to a lot of mischief. So when he asked you out, when you were seated on his lap on the sofa of his basement, you’d agreed with a twinge of apprehension.

 

Unlike Peter, you weren’t usually known to rush into things. You were the cautious, careful type, and honestly you’d never before considered that someone like Peter Maximoff would be your type in a million years. Nor had you ever considered that someone like Peter Maximoff would ever get a crush on a girl like you. But as it turned out, any apprehension you had had previously vanished after your first date together. Peter proved himself to be a caring, attentive boyfriend; protective without being possessive, sensitive to your needs without smothering you and rather touchy-feely but without straying into what you’d call dangerous territory – i.e. not pushing you into anything you weren’t quite ready for yet. In fact, he always seemed content just to hold your hand or cuddle with you, like just being close to you was enough.

 

So it was easy enough for you to fall for him.

 

It was the same at school as at home, or out in public. Peter looked out for you, made you laugh in class whenever you were bored or just plain fed up, comforted you when you seemed really down and did his best to make sure that no one else bothered you, although his antics sometimes got him into trouble.

 

Take last Thursday for instance.

 

_You were sitting over on the bleachers, reading, since Peter was currently in Detention. Somehow someone worked out that it was Peter who had put that frog in Mr Bates’s desk drawer – the teacher in question having a phobia of anything slimy – and split on him, resulting in your boyfriend “going quietly” and you having to wait for him after school to walk home together. Not that you really minded all that much, you were really getting into your book, at least until a shadow fell over your page, and you were just about to quip “Finished already?” when the book was snatched from your hands and you looked up to see it wasn’t your boyfriend._

_“Hey, (Y/N),” one of the school jocks grinned at you._

_You grimaced and got to your feet. “Troy, can I have my book back, please?”_

_“Okay.” He held it out, and you were about to take it when he pulled it out of your reach again. “If you go out with me.”_

_You blinked. “Clearly you missed the memo, Troy, but I’ve already got a boyfriend.”_

_Troy furrowed his brow, looking genuinely surprised. “Since when?”_

_“Since two weeks ago.” You made to grab your book again but he held it up out of your reach, meaning you had to jump to try and get it back. “Troy, come on.”_

_“Who is it?” Troy demanded, suspiciously._

_“Peter Maximoff.”_

_To your surprise, Troy scoffed. “That freak? For real?”_

_You blinked again, genuinely offended. “Don’t call him that-”_

_“Always knew you were a weirdo.” He thrust the book at you. “Two freaks together, you deserve each other.”_

_You wanted to tell him to shut up, to take a hike, get a life, whatever, but somehow you couldn’t make yourself. As he walked away, rejoining his mates, you realised that his words really hurt. You were used to being teased and usually you just ignored it, but this time you actually wanted to cry._

_A sudden gust of wind ruffled your hair and clothing as a pair of leather-clad arms flung themselves around your waist and you felt Peter’s lips against your cheek before he was next to you, rambling “Hey, I know, I know, I’m a troublemaker, right? But it was totally worth it-” Seeing the expression on your face, he cut himself off. “Hey, are you okay?”_

_You shrug. “I’m fine, can we just go?”_

_Peter grabbed your hand. “Whoa, wait, (Y/N), what happened?” Your shoulders slumped and you looked at your feet. Peter watched you, carefully. “Tell me.”_

_You knew you couldn’t not tell him, because Peter is very good at getting things out of you eventually. “Troy asked me out and I told him I was with you and he called us both freaks.” You shuddered. “I let it get to me.”_

_“Where’d he go?” Peter turned about but you grabbed his hand._

_“No, Peter, don’t, I don’t want you getting into more trouble. Let’s just go.”_

_Peter looked reluctant but stayed where he was. “Okay, but I don’t want you listening to him, alright? He’s wrong.” You nodded, trying to feel more positive. “Anyway, if that’s what he really thinks, then why’d he ask you out in the first place?”_

_You finally looked up, frowning. “Yeah...why did he?”_

_“I’ll tell you why.” Peter grinned. “Because you’re the most beautiful girl in the whole school and he can’t stand the fact I got to you first.”_

_You managed a laugh. “Peter.”_

_“Whoa, was that a smile?” Peter cupped your face, which made you giggle again. “Do I see a smile? Or is it getting brighter out here?”_

_“Stop,” you insisted, blushing, your cheeks starting to hurt from laughing so much. “You’ll make my head swell up!” Peter ducked in and kissed you before scooping you up. “Peter!”_

_“What? You walk too slow,” Peter grinned before racing the pair of you back to his place._

Yes, it had been surprisingly easy to fall head over heels for Peter Maximoff.

 

The thing is, well, you’ve only been going out a couple of weeks, and whilst you feel closer to him than anyone else in the world, you’re not sure when’s a good time to tell him how you feel. You don’t want to scare him off by admitting you’re in love with him this soon into your relationship, you’ve heard that boys scare very easily that way, and honestly you’ve no idea if he feels that deeply about you. You’d kind of like him to say it first.

 

Currently you’re sitting curled up beside him on his couch listening to one of his records. For a guy with the Mutation of super speed, Peter’s certainly willing to sit still if it means being close to you, although every so often you feel him twitch or change positions. In fact if you hadn’t seen it with your own eyes that first night you babysat at his place, you wouldn’t think he ever slept. Now and then his fingers brush your arm, your ribs, your shoulder, not expecting anything, just so that he can touch you. One day you resolve you’ll ask him why he’s so kinetically charged, but for now you’re content not knowing.

 

However, all good things must come to an end, and as you glance up at the clock on the wall you sigh. “I’d better go, my parents’ll start fussing otherwise.”

 

“Nooo...” Peter murmurs, cuddling you closer, tucking you right against him. “You shouldn’t go, ever. You should just move in here, then you’ll never have to leave because you’ll already be home.”

 

You laugh and wriggle out of his grip. “And what about your mom?”

 

“What? She wouldn’t mind. She loves you.”

 

“Peter, come on, it wouldn’t be fair to make her have to look after me as well,” you smile, getting to your feet. “Anyway, I don’t think we’re ready to live together just yet.”

 

Peter smiles. “Alright, I’ll walk you home.”

 

You frown. “You mean run?”

 

“No, walk.”

 

“Peter, you never walk anywhere.”

 

“Yeah, but if we walk, it’ll take longer.”

 

You blink. “Obviously.”

Peter grins, suddenly on his feet next to you. “And then I won’t have to say goodbye to you so soon.”

 

You put your head on one side, reaching for your bag. “Peter, were you always this sweet before we started going out and I just never noticed?

“You bet.” Peter pulls you in for a kiss. You can’t help feeling a tad disappointed, though. When Peter had said his mother loved you, which you already knew anyway, you had kind of hoped he’d add that he did too. Still, you figure, maybe neither of you are actually ready for that yet.

 

Eventually you wriggle away from him. “Peter, I mean it, I have to get home.”

 

“Alright.” Peter takes your hand and you tug him out of his basement. You have to admit, though, if you had a choice, you’d rather stay in Peter’s super-cool basement slash lair with him for the rest of your life than with your family. Though it may be typically boy-ish the way he’s laid it out, there’s something cosy and secluded about the place and after he first asked you out he told you that he’d never actually let anyone down there who wasn’t related to him before, so you felt honoured.

 

You only live at the other end of the street, so it’s not a long walk home, but Peter seems intent on stretching it out as long as possible and it’s growing dark by the time you make it up the front steps.

 

“Goodnight, Peter,” you smile, hoping you sound firm, because Peter made it evident a long time ago that he’d do anything you say.

 

“Night, _(Y/N).”_ Peter leans in and kisses you and you fling your arms around his neck to show him you want to keep on kissing him all night long, but you just can’t. His hold on you is so tight and yet gentle, like he’s afraid you’re going to melt or something. Well, you do have ice powers, so you suppose you can forgive him thinking that. He tastes sweet as usual, like stolen Twinkies, and you bite back a giggle as you pull away, expecting him to just kiss your forehead and shoot off, as usual. To your surprise, though, Peter leans his forehead against yours as the pair of you catch your breath. “I love you.”

 

You draw in your breath, sharply, a little too sharply perhaps, because you hadn’t been expecting him to say it tonight, or even this soon at all, but before you can respond Peter quickly pulls back from you, staring at you with wide eyes. “I gotta go!”

 

Before you can even blink, he’s gone and as your hair and clothes fall back into place, ruffled by his moving, you work out what just happened. It wasn’t real, of course he didn’t mean to say that, you realise, he was just caught up in the heat of the moment, why else would he rush off like that? And now he’s freaked out and run home because he doesn’t want to look you in the eyes and admit that right now.

 

You realise you’re making it snow in your current state of depression. Shaking your head, you manage to make it stop before you run into the house and upstairs to your room, ignoring your mother when she calls out to you in concern. You don’t want to tell her what just happened.

 

*

 

Peter doesn’t stop running until he’s done at least ten laps of the basement to feel like he’s put enough distance between the two of you to stop. Then he sinks onto the couch with an exclamation of “Dammit!” rubbing his forehead with one hand. How could he let himself get that caught up that he’d admit his feelings for you way before you’re ready to hear it?

 

Maybe it’s because he’s been in love with you for so long that all his feelings just spilled to the top of the surface, finally, like a volcano of emotions finally erupting. You’d looked so startled when he pulled away from you, and he’s not entirely sure that running away from you was the best option. God knows what you must be thinking right now.

 

So, what should he do? Should he race back to you and apologise? Or should he wait for a while? Maybe he should sleep on it?

 

He has no idea.

 

*

 

You don’t feel much better when you wake in the morning. To be perfectly honest, you don’t really know what this means for the pair of you right now. Is it over when a guy accidently says he loves you, even though he doesn’t mean it, and then takes off? Or does Peter just need some time to think? Do you?

 

You have no idea.

 

It doesn’t help that your parents are persistent, still wanting to know what happened last night, and you still don’t want to talk about it. Well, it’s none of their business anyway and besides you can’t expect them to understand that Peter didn’t mean to upset you; they, after all, are still under the impression that he’s the kind of boy you should steer well away from, although they’ve never actually physically tried to stop you from seeing him. They just can’t seem to get their heads around the fact that Peter’s both a troublemaker _and_ a good guy.

 

“Look, I just don’t want to talk about it, okay?” You snap, finally, pushing your chair out from under the table and running out of the room. “Just leave me alone!”

 

You hear a few snatches of their conversation as you grab your bag and open the front door, stuff about “typical teenage hormones” and “relationship dilemmas.” You ignore them and head out into the street, figuring maybe a walk up into town will do you some good. You’ve barely made it five steps, however, when your boyfriend suddenly rushes past you, backtracks and skids to a halt in front of you.

 

“Hey.” Peter looks incredibly nervous. All you can feel is numbness. “I think we need to talk.”

 

“Peter, it’s fine,” you say, blankly, not really looking at him. “I get you didn’t mean what you said, it’s okay.” For the first time in your relationship, you’re the one rushing to get your words out and get to where you’re going. “You know, I’m not expecting you to-”

 

“What are you talking about?” Peter cuts in, now looking confused.

 

“Well, that was why you rushed off last night, wasn’t it?” you frown.

 

It’s Peter’s turn to frown now. _“(Y/N),_ I left because I thought I’d scared you off by saying that.”

 

You blink at him, bewildered, and then it suddenly falls into place. “What? No, Peter, I was surprised because I didn’t think you’d say it...not yet anyway. I thought you’d just said it, you know, in the heat of the moment-”

 

Suddenly Peter’s kissing you and you naturally shut up. When you finally break apart, he smiles at you. “No, I meant it, _(Y/N)._ I’m in love with you and I know it’s really soon to be saying it but I’ve loved you since before we even started going out together and I’m not afraid to say it. I love you.”

 

You feel tears pricking your eyes again, but this time they’re happy ones. “I love you too, Peter,” you whisper, before hugging him tightly. You feel like you just want to bury yourself in him and never let go. “And you could never scare me off by saying that, I know the world moves faster for you than it does for me, I wouldn’t expect anything less.”

 

Peter hugs you tighter, but then you feel him stiffen slightly before he pulls away. “What the-?”

 

You look up and realise. “Oh. I guess I make it snow when I start crying, even if I’m happy.” You close your eyes and concentrate, making it stop, before looking at Peter and giggling. “You have snowflakes in your hair.”

 

“Yeah, well you have one on your nose,” Peter grins, kissing the tip of your nose.

 

You smile. “Do I have any on my lips by any chance?”

 

“Oh, yeah, tons. I’m gonna have to kiss you for the rest of the day to stop you getting frostbite.”

 

You grab the front of his T-shirt and lean up to kiss him again. “Then, what are you waiting for, Peter Maximoff? Christmas?”

 

*

 

You stretch happily, curled up against Peter on his couch. Since he told you that he didn’t actually get much sleep last night worrying that he’d just ruined his relationship with you forever, you insisted that he go home and take a nap and he had replied that he would only if you went with him.

 

So, here you now are, snuggled against him. Peter’s very cute when he’s asleep, you decide, not that he isn’t good looking anyway, but there’s something especially loveable about him when he’s got his eyes shut. You’re not particularly tired but lying next to him, being held by him, resting your head against his chest, listening to his rapid heartbeat, is so soothing that it isn’t long before you feel your own eyes drifting shut. You snuggle closer to him, murmuring softly as you feel him shift beside you “I love you, Peter.”

 

Peter smiles, sleepily, kissing the top of your head as he thinks about how excited his mother and sisters will be when they find out how serious the two of you are getting now. “I love you too, _(Y/N).”_


End file.
